


The Third Sunday

by Balcoth2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friday is a sassy bitch, Friday is awesome, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, IronDad and SpiderSon, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Puppy, Precious Peter Parker, Slice of Life, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balcoth2/pseuds/Balcoth2
Summary: If you had asked Tony Stark if he would consider mentoring a teenager a little over a year ago, he would have laughed in your face. If you had told him that he would start to think of said teen as his kid after three months, he'd likely sue you for harassment for these questions. If you were to tell him that he would be co-parenting the kid, he'd have you committed to a psych ward for the rest of your days.
Relationships: Friday & Peter Parker, Friday & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker (mentioned), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	The Third Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom hope you like it

Peter Parker always had a way of defying expectations or exceeding them. From the Vulture to refusing the offer to join the Avengers, Tony Stark was surprised by the kid's decisions and his resilience. From their first meeting, when Peter talked about responsibility, Tony knew the kid was destined for greatness. 

The kid had somehow wormed his way into his personal life as well. He knew the Parker duo was not doing so well financially so he made the internship real and paying. Both Parkers adamantly refused this but Tony was having none of that, threatening to increase the payment to levels of the Avengers which was a much greater salary. So every Tuesday, Thursday, and on every other weekend, Peter would spend the day at the newly repossessed Stark Tower, the compound was nice and all but was just too big and empty with just Vision, Rhodey, and himself. 

The kid proved himself to be very business minded and even made suggestions at marketing and R&D meetings. The marketing team was theorizing that the target market for their phones was for his generation but set them right. Only two people in his year had a StarkPhone yet all of the guest speakers with a STEM or business background had one, they were just too expensive. 

Later that day, looking at the plans for yet another of the same style of phone he copied the plans and took over the presentation. He took each planned feature and gave them his perspective on it. "Look, there is no reason to have anything this powerful, kids these days are only focused on four things: the weight of the phone, camera quality, high def displays, and cloud storage. You guys are trying to make a gaming phone, trust me not a good plan. 

"Most of the mobile games are designed with lower end specs and processing capabilities so unless you plan on making new games as well, it's pointless. The only time I ever play a game on my phone is when I'm on the train home where wifi is spotty so I end up playing some shitty infinite running game which is compatible with any device. I only play fortnight or similar hard to run games during downtimes at school and only because my friends are doing the same. Most kids I know have powerful gaming rigs or a console they would rather play on because they are more powerful than any phone, have a much larger screen size, and/or they want to use their phone for a phone. Selling a cellphone as a gaming console is akin to selling a clothes dryer as something to make popcorn with: sure it would work but there are ways to do it faster and more efficiently."

There was a brief silence until Tony spoke. "Poor analogy aside, the kid makes a compelling point. Trends show that custom desktops are on the rise and gaming consoles and handhelds are still selling at a steady rate. Most gaming publishers make games for these platforms because one, there is a bigger screen size, and two; there is a much larger market for these games. Now Pete, what do you think would be the next big step for us?"

The kid took a second to think. "Nothing. There is nothing game changing for us at this point. Take Apple for example, the iPhone X or 10 or whatever it is only implemented the anamogi and facial lock: is that cool, yes; ground breaking, no. The only way we can compete with existing brand loyalty is to create some of our own; the easiest way to do that is design a cheap easy to use phone with basic features that is lightweight, takes good pictures, has a cloud service, and has a dedicated audio jack, something that Apple fans hated was the need for a separate dongle for audio. The low price point would mean that parents would choose this phone for their kids which could mean more brand loyalty for us down the line."

That got the whole room talking and Tony was impressed with what the kid had to say. It was at that moment that he knew he was looking at his future heir. He had been thinking about the idea for a while but that moment had cemented it. 

Three months later the first prototypes of the StarkPhone Lite were ready for focus group testing and six months after that they hit select store shelves with resounding success. Peter would never be smug in self satisfaction but that didn't stop Tony from rubbing the success in the head R&D lead for the old StarkPhone. There were a few other projects that Peter helped on but it was the way he did it that made him impossible to hate. He quickly became everyone's favorite intern and was given the nickname of either Stark Jr. or Mini Boss depending if Stark himself was present.

But it wasn't just the business or the lab, it was also the penthouse that the pair interacted within. It started out on a day where the kid had a rough day at school and his mind wasn't occupied on the lab so the two took the elevator to the penthouse where they curled up onto the couch with their favorite snacks and watched Star Wars. Since then, movie nights have become a regular thing especially after a day of boring meetings with shareholders. Eventually, Tony showed Peter the room he made for him (months and months prior, it was one of the first renovations to the new Stark tower redesign after all) with little fanfare on his part but the kid adored it. 

It was a typical boy's room with a wall of bookshelves holding some of the kid's favorite books, movies, games as well as at least twenty Lego sets. There were two desks and a small workbench. One desk held a computer and the kid's textbook he had left behind days earlier. The other desk held another couple of Lego sets, and the Spider-Man suit laid across the work table. There was a TV stand with a full entertainment suite, a walk in closet filled with new clothes in his style, a luxury bathroom with a soaking tub, and a wall of windows with a balcony overlooking the city facing Queens. 

Peter took it all in and told Mr. Stark he couldn't accept any of this, that it was way too much.

"Kid," he began, "all of this stuff was from your room at the Compound, I just moved it over here."

"Wait, I had a room at the Compound? Does that mean the whole joining the Avengers thing wasn't a test?"

"No, but I stand by the fact that you made the right choice that day. Besides, I should thank you, if it weren't for you rejecting, I probably wouldn't have proposed to Pepper for another ten years; Happ's been carrying that ring since 2008 apparently 'bout time I put it to good use, eh?"

"So that's what that was?" Peter said with a smirk. "You only proposed because you had big news and I bailed? Here I thought you had actually shown the world that you do have a heart."

"Hey the ends justify the means," Tony shot back.

"Sure they do. I'm just glad that you were finally man enough to pop the question, although a part of me feels guilty that I robbed you guys some cool emotional moment."

"Better now than when we're old and grey."

"Well then I was glad I was able to save Pepper from that; you're already a lost cause in that area old man."

"Never had grey hair before I met you, you little shit," he attempted to pull the boy into a headlock but he effortlessly dogged. 

"Why? Because I forgot to buy you hair dye?"

"You're grounded," Tony deadpanned.

Peter shrugged. "Totally worth it. Besides I can definitely find something to do in this kickass room."

"Language," the older man replied automatically. "Just be ready for dinner in twenty. I hope pot roast is ok with you, who am I kidding you'll eat anything I put in front of you."

"That depends if you're cooking or not, might not be fit for human consumption if you did."

"Kid, it literally just goes in the crockpot, it's not exactly rocket surgery."

...

"I can't even cut this damn thing."

"So, gonna try your hand in rocket surgery now Mr. Stark?"

"Watch your snark, kid. FRIDAY can you order us pizza? Our usual order from our usual place."

"Already on its way boss. Perhaps we should just wait until Colonel Rhodes gets back to the tower to start cooking, yes? It is important for at least one person who knows fire safety when you are in the kitchen," if the Scottish AI had a face she would probably be smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Snarky bitch," Tony muttered under his breath. "Why is everyone around here so damn snarky?"

"To be fair, boss, you did want Peter to be like you," FRIDAY pointed out. "Some may say he exceeded you."

The man turned to glare at the kid. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice, you're the one who programmed her. Besides, when it comes to snark we both seem to have learned from the best."

Soon, Peter was coming around most days, on top of staying the night on his internship days and Happy would drive him back and forth. It was during one of those times that he first met Pepper. She was back from business and had reminded her fiance about a video meeting with their Japanese counterparts about half an hour before Peter came up. 

It was Thursday but it was an early release day so he took the train in hopes to surprise his mentor. He walked into the penthouse living room and made a beeline for his room to put away his books before heading to the kitchen. He was halfway through making a large sandwich before the elevator door opened and Pepper stepped into the large multipurpose space. The smell of cooked bacon made her turn her gaze to the kitchen where a teenage boy was spreading mayo onto a slab of bread.

The pair made eye contact and Peter could only feel embarrassment. "Well… this is awkward," he mumbled. "Hey, Ms. Potts. I was just making lunch, you want any?"

The woman mentally shook her head and gave a large smile. "Hi, you must be Peter. I'd love some lunch, let me help you." She moved to assist making their meal. They worked in silence until they were done; two big sandwiches, a bag of chips, potato salad, and ice tea made up their meal. "Well, let's dig in." 

They made some idle small talk about school, work, and current events while they are before they started swapping stories about Tony. "So, yeah he just leaves me sitting on a rooftop for hours after promising to get me a drink."

"No," Peter said in shock, drawing out the word.

"That's how it happened. Dancing with him that night made me realise I was in it for the long haul but that night made me realise that was going to be the norm rather than the exception," she said idly twisting the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations, by the way," the teen said honestly. "I was so happy to see that you two finally got together, I've been rooting for that since he first announced he was Iron Man. He would've had a beautiful girlfriend just like all the heros in my comics growing up."

"Geez, you're making me feel old now kid," Pepper said with a grin. "So how do you like being Tony's PA?" 

"It's still so surreal working for Mr. Stark, I mean not everyone can say they get mentored by their childhood hero. But here I am, having lunch with the Pepper Potts, my friend MJ would be so jealous, she's a long time fan of yours and has been begging me to ask you for an interview."

"I'd love to interview her depending on the purpose."

"She runs a blog online for empowering teens to not be afraid to break the mold in male dominated areas, she wants to get as many interviews with famous women to get their take on how they got to where they are and give any advice for readers."

"I think I'd like that," she said immediately. "She could even come over for dinner this weekend if you want, we could have the interview then."

Peter beamed and changed the subject to more Tony stories. And that is how he finds them later that night, each with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. "Oh, hey Mr. Stark, Pepper was just telling me about your questionable gift choices. Seriously, strawberries could have killed her," Peter said mid laugh. 

"Pepper?" Mr. Stark questioned incredulously.

"Don't forget about that God awful rabbit," Pepper said laughing around a bite of cookie.

The teen buried his face in his hands with a groan. "I got second hand embarrassment off of that one."

"That rabbit was a very tasteful gift, stop ragging on it. And how the hell did you get him to call you by your first name? I've been trying to do that for months," Tony exclaimed.

"I just asked him nicely."

"Wha- that's all it takes? I've been asking him for months."

"My brain is just ingrained to call you Mr. Stark, sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said with a smirk. "I might be able to change it though."

"Do it, then. Anything is better than just Mr. Stark," Tony said in exasperation.

"Sure thing Dr. Stark," Peter said with a shit eating grin.

The man facepalmed in response. "I stand corrected, Mr. Stark is just fine."

"I don't know, I kinda like the whole Dr. Stark thing better. Especially if he's going to act like that," Pepper said with a smile.

"Traitors, the both of you. I should just all but ban you from coming when Potts comes around kid," Tony said crossing his arms.

"Would you say that this is a case of criminal punishment?" Peter asked smugly.

"Of course, I'd even take this to state court."

"Well due to the fact that this is your company headquarters again, means that this needs to be brought to the attention of everyone involved. And last I checked you own eighty eight percent of this building," Peter replied.

"And I claimed the penthouse floors and your lab as mine so if you don't let him stay then you can't use my twelve percent," Pepper said with a smile before turning and high fiving the teen.

Tony gaped like a fish at the pair before making an incoherent sound of shock and disbelief. "This is mutiny, threatened out of my own home by my wife and a four year old brat." They all knew the man was just acting and he'd never tell them but he was secretly grateful that two of the most important people (a grand total of four: Happy and Rhodey also included) were getting along.

"Not your wife yet," Pepper said in a sing-song voice. "Just make sure to be nice to Peter or else all bets are off," she added, voice dripping with fake sweetness. 

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Tony said, holding up his hands. "Don't mess with mama bear or else she'll castrate you with her claws." He flopped down on the couch next to Peter and grabbed a cookie. "What are we watching?" He asked, grabbing the clicker.

And just like that, Peter ended up becoming a staple in Pepper's life as well. She saw her two boys interact and thinks that the kid is just as much of a good influence on Tony as he is to the kid, perhaps even more so. The man stopped drinking, started to adopt a more steady sleep schedule, and started eating regular meals. 

Peter asked her for dating advice and it was then she knew he trusted her. If she had to pinpoint a time that she realised the kid had practically become a son to her, it was then. He wanted to ask out MJ but wanted to do it in a way she would appreciate so he wanted to get the opinion of a strong willed, independent woman. He was nervous talking to her, that much was clear but that may have been the subject matter. The kid had painted a very flattering picture of both herself and MJ when they talked. It seemed she gave good advice because the two were dating that same week.

Later that night, when Tony and her were having dinner, she asked her husband how his afternoon with Peter was. He had said that the kid never stopped by. She later realised that that had been the first time Peter had came over just for her.

It happened again a few weeks later, unfortunately Pepper was out of the building at the time in a meeting across the city. In those few weeks She hadn't had to go away on business and interacted with the two most important men in her life. She came back to find a wrapped present on her desk. She unwrapped it to find what looked like a digital picture frame. There was a note underneath it written in Peter's distinct brand of messy handwriting:

Ms. Potts, 

I know how much mine and Tony's interactions mean to you. I also know that you have FRIDAY save all of our Kodak moments on her files, found them while I was looking through her code with Tony to help improve Karen. I've been working with her to make this for you. It's a custom made digital album that you can easily take with you wherever you go so you always have a little piece of home. 

All of the pictures you saved over the years will be accessible here whether they're of me, Tony, Rhodes, yourself or all of us together they will always be available to you and with the easy to use interface I've designed you can easily make custom slideshows, a static image on your desk that changes every day, or if you want to just have all of the pictures in slideshow by date you can do that too, the choice is yours. FRIDAY can also help you with more options if you want, I just thought these would be the most useful.

I'm so thankful for everything that you and Tony have done for me over the last year, and I'm also so happy that some memories you shared with me are worthy enough to be saved on FRIDAY'S servers. 

Thanks for all of the happy times and hope there are many more to come,

Love, Peter

She had thought of the kid as her son for a long time now, probably since their second or third meeting, but this sealed the deal. She just wasn't sure if Peter thought of her as a mother, not until a shopping trip with May a couple weeks later. 

Where Peter always had trouble accepting her and Tony's generosity, May would thank them profusely but not try to deny them. As such, Pepper wanted to indulge on a nice girls day out with a woman she saw as her long lost sister and put a little variety into her wardrobe. 

The CEO noticed the necklace straight away. She saw the rose gold chain that led to a large ruby that was intricately carved to look like a rose it's surface filled in with more rose gold and diamonds to make the carved petals stand out. The entire thing looked to be completely smooth in the shape of a three dimensional oval. It was gorgeous and probably expensive, even for her taste. 

May noticed the other woman's gaze and self consciously rubbed the gilded gem. "I don't normally like to wear much jewelry but Pete made this for me and I love it so much."

Pepper reached out to touch it and got a closer look. "Peter made this?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. She knew her son was talented but nothing like this. My son, he really is no matter how much I know he isn't. She saw no tool marks and it looked flawless, even the finest jewelers she dealt with couldn't hold a candle to this.

"He made it for me for mother's day," May said proudly. "The note he left said how he knew we couldn't afford much but he wanted to spoil me with what he could. He grew the ruby and diamonds in Tony's lab and made the gold down there too, I'm not going to pretend I know how that's even possible but he did it, all it cost was time."

Pepper smiled until she remembered her first sentence. "Mother's day? When was that?" She couldn't help but ask, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't just a coincidence.

"Second Sunday of May," she replied. "Don't tell me Peter forgot yours, I swear he kept pestering me for gift ideas for you for weeks before, until he settled on a custom cloud photo album. If he forgot I swear I'm gonna wring his little neck when I get home."

"You knew?" Pepper asked before her mind back tracked. "Wait, that was for mother's day? I-" she let herself stop.

"Pep," May said placing a hand on her arm, "are you really going to deny everything you did for him wasn't out of love?"

"He's always been like a son to me, but I didn't-"

"Think he would love you back?" May finished her train of thought after cutting her off. "That kid adores you, you and Tony. You're both like his parents and I couldn't be happier for all of you. After Mary, and Richard, … and Ben, I couldn't help but wonder if Pete would ever be himself again. He already lost so much and I was having trouble keeping up dealing with a hormonal teenager on my own, even more so with his extracurriculars. 

"When Tony came in I was skeptical but later saw how much those two meant to each other. It was a wonderful thing to see, I'm sure it was for you too. They bring out the best in each other. I think that meeting him was the best thing to happen to Peter. He needed a father, now he has both a father, mother, and a whole bunch of crazy aunts and uncles, not just me. I think that this co-parenting thing was the best thing for all of us."

Pepper blinked tears away. "I would be honored to be his mother but I don't want to step on your toes, nor do I want Tony to take over for Ben."

May smiled. "Peter has enough room in his heart for all of us, plus he already made his choice. Plus I get an awesome sister and a future brother in law I can rag on all the time. It's great for Peter as well, I was never smart enough to keep up with him, hell I think he's even beyond his peers right now, it's good for him to be around Tony, and for you to keep them both out of trouble."

Nothing had changed since then because nothing really needed to. The small family unit was always close and Pepper saw no reason to change things until Peter was ready to initiate it himself.

***  
A similar gift for Tony came a few weeks later. He had come down to the lab after a long day of boring shareholder meetings that he still had to go to even if he had a CEO who just so happened to be engaged to him. Still he wanted to brew a pot of coffee and lose himself in his work until he was tired enough to pass out. Or at least that was the plan until FRIDAY announced there was a package left for him at the table for him and that Peter was here to pick something up for a little bit before the meeting ended. He sighed and frowned, he hated when he missed Peter's surprise visits. 

He walked over to the table and saw the rather large present wrapped up in hideous chartreuse and orange wrapping paper. There was a note written on the top:

Hey Mr. Stark,

I know how you always say that pretty much everything I do is giving you gray hair and making you feel older with my pop culture references that I figured I might as well plan ahead.

-Peter

Ps you should've seen some of the weird looks I got on the train and while I was buying this shiz.

Then he noticed that it was two gifts, wrapped in the same paper that looked blended into one. He chose the smaller one first. Inside was an industrial sized bottle of black hair dye about the size of a football. He couldn't help but grumble a bit about that. The second was a lot bigger and lighter. He opened it up to find a 

Big

Huge

Bulk sized pack

Of adult diapers.

"Kid," he shouted in a grumbled voice. The bots around him started beeping in what sounded suspiciously like laughter except for FRIDAY who was actually laughing.

"All that talk about greys and getting old was getting old. He got you good, Boss"

The man smiled as if to spite himself. "Yeah he did."

He ended up having a hard time concentrating on his work now that Peter was on his mind and decided to turn in early for once. He took up the two gag gifts and put them on the couch in the living room table. He hoped that Pepper was there waiting for him, or perhaps even already asleep it was pretty late, but the only thing in his room was another package, wrapped in that same hideous paper. He knew it was the kids and opened it up, expecting to find another gag gift; a walking cane, a set of dentures, or maybe even another box matryoshka style. Instead he found something else and another note explaining it all.

Pepper arrived at the penthouse after a business meeting dinner, she saw the lights were on and smiled, maybe Tony would be able to actually sleep for once. She passed by the living room and spotted the enormous pack of adult diapers and a salon sized bottle of her black hair dye. She smiled, looks like the kid took Rhodey's advice. Peter had been asking for gift ideas for the man, not that she blamed him. 

Tony is and always was a notoriously hard man to shop for, what are you supposed to buy a man who has everything? Rhodey suggested gag gifts, Tony always needed a good laugh. May told him it had to come from the heart. Pepper suggested that he'd appreciate a gift that was functional, something that he could use or would help him. 

She walked into the bedroom and saw him holding an Iron Man mask, it looked smaller and more dull, that's when she recognized it as a toy mask marketed to kids a couple years before the battle of New York. Her husband had tears in his eyes as he stared into the eyes of the plastic mask. She put an arm around him and looked into the box on the bed. Inside was the matching light up gauntlet and a note written in Peter's familiar scrawl:

Hey Tony,

Sorry about the other gifts but you have to admit it was funny. I was nervous giving you this as your only gift but I figured a light hearted gift might be a good contrast to this one. 

You might be wondering what this before you is. We had met many years before you recruited me for Germany. I had idolized you as a kid; you were my childhood hero even before you were Iron Man. I pestered my parents to take me to your expo's and later my aunt and uncle. 

You probably recognize the mask now and see where this is going but I feel like I still have to explain. The world was beginning to see you as the hero I knew you to be and only idolized you more after Iron Man. 

My aunt and uncle surprised me with a trip to California but really surprised me with the expo. I wore the mask and gauntlet you now have. Everything that day was so awesome until the Hammer drones attacked. I've never been more scared in my life but at the time I thought it was so cool especially when one of the drones came down right in front of me. You really got to applaud your toy designers that drone thought I was you, the attention to detail is just incredible. 

To this day I wonder what you must've been thinking. 'WTF is that dumbass kid doing just standing there while a drone is aiming at him.' Well I have no idea looking back except the fleeting thought 'Well at least I'll see my parents.' But then there you were, landing next to me, blasting the bot, and telling me good job, before zooming off to save the day.

Sometimes I wonder what would've become of me, with Spider-Man, if I didn't look up to you. I think I would've become the next big villain, or worse: the next Deadpool. But you bring out the best in me, make me actually believe you when you said that I have the potential to be better. I mean, I'm just a kid and I work alongside THE Tony Stark on a bi- sometimes tri weekly basis, staying at the tower in my own room, even sitting down and watching a movie with you. It's rather surreal sometimes. 

So why did I give you the mask and gauntlet? Well you were always pestering me to give you more for my exhibit in the Avengers museum so I figured why not a piece of our shared history and why I became who I am. Like I said, Mr. Stark, I really just wanted to be like you. You inspire people to want to do good and I wanted to do the same. You helped shape Spider-Man long before you gave me the upgraded suit. 

On why I gave it to you as a gift instead of just giving it to you for the museum outright is more personal. I know you second guess yourself with me but this just shows that you had my back a long time ago, that you have it now, and you will have it long into the future. I know it because I have your back too. That's how we are all about after all. This mask and gauntlet have brought me comfort and a feeling of safety over the years but I don't need it anymore, not when I have the real thing a phone call away.

See you next week, Mr. Stark  
Love, Peter

Pepper dabbed at her eyes and looked at the mask her husband-to-be still held. The mask that haunted his dreams even months after the drones, the nightmares of him being too late to save that poor kid now had a much more personal impact to them now that the boy later became something like a son to them.

"Even back then he was still a stupid and reckless little shit," Tony said with a smirk. 

Pepper had to laugh at that. "He wanted to be like you."

"He's already better. Better than all of us."

"Of course he is," Pepper said softly. "He's our Peter."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Fatherhood looks good on you."

"I'd always knew you'd be a great mom," Tony said then his eyes grew dark and nervous.

"And you were never going to become anything like Howard, I wouldn't let you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you," she said simply.

"I just hope he feels the same."

"He does, I know he does, everybody except for you does. This gift is telling you that."

"I read the letter, the most emotion filled thing I've ever read but it doesn't prove anything. Why now though? Why now after all this time?"

"Tony."

Pepper turned his head to face her and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his skin. He nuzzled into her touch. She saw the same unbridled raw hope in his eyes that must have been in her's when she talked to May weeks ago.

"It's father's day."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to any dads out there


End file.
